1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply module, and particularly to a power supply module that includes a circuit board with electronic components mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an invention related to a power supply module of the related art, a housing for electronic components is known, which is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-271064. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a structure of a housing 500 for electronic components, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-271064.
The housing 500 includes an upper case 504 and a lower case 506 and contains a printed circuit board 502. The upper case 504 is disposed on the upper side of the printed circuit board 502. The lower case 506 is disposed on the lower side of the printed circuit board 502. The printed circuit board 502 and the lower case 506 are sandwiched from above and below by the upper case 504. The printed circuit board 502, the upper case 504, and the lower case 506 are thus formed into a single unit.
The housing 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-271064 requires two components, the upper case 504 and the lower case 506, and has a problem in terms of the number of components required.